Earth Eternal Wiki talk:Community Portal/May 2010 - November 2010
Skills Catagory Skills Category I believe creating a skills catagory with the skills of each class listed and detailed would be another good draw to this wiki. I saw the Rogue topic and it had a list started, but listing skills under the classes' topics would make them too big. Light 03:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It probably would be a nice thing to add. We could even get fancy like Wikipedia and make List of Rogue Skills by Level and shtuff. :0 I do agree that a description with details would be too much for each page, but we could probably manage something like: Abilities A Knight's abilities focus on close-range combat with a variety of weapons, providing defensive options as well as offensive. Blah Blah blah, bleh bleh bleh blah bleh blah. Blaoifulgiue. You get the point. } |title = Knight Abilities |titlestyle = background:#99CCFF; text-align:center; |liststyle = background:#6699CC; text-align:center; |style= background:#336699; width:75%; |list1 = Assault Bash |list2 = Shield Mastery Taurian Might Provoke Cripple Stagger Warrior’s Spirit |list3 = Challenge Blender Beserk Turtle Fatal Crescent Taunt Can Opener |list4 = Demoralize Enfeebling Blow Rampage Disarm |list5 = Whiplash Rage of Ares Blood Ritual |list6 = EarthShaker Hit Me! Spellbreaker Thor’s Mighty Blow }} : 11:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Guide Competition Guide Competition I'd like to stage some sort of competition to spark off the new player-made guide section. The top-rated guide's author(s) should receive some sort of in-game reward, but I have no idea what and to date my in-game character is still much the same as it was when open beta opened. Ideas? 04:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) PBWiki Merge PBWiki Merge The Earth Eternal Wiki has been invited to merge with (into) the PunkBunnie.com PBWiki. Though the Wikis could be synchronized, this process would be difficult; however becoming one with PunkBunnie will significantly increase users -- contributors and users both. How do you feel? Please post your opinions. Also please follow the format (the will suffice as your bullet/etc.): Opinion ~~~~ The period for discussion and voting will end on May 16, 2010. As per this discussion, the wikia-hosted Earth Eternal Wiki will not merge with PunkBunnie.com. I don't know if my opinion is valued, but for better or for worse, I'm back and here it is: I just went over and peeked at the PBWiki and wow. They have more pages about players showboating themselves than they do about the game itself. In the past five days they've had some 12 or so changes, atleast 9 of which were from spambots attacking their Main Page talk page with percocet nonsense. PunkBunnie is a great site, no questions, but we have more hope grouped here in wikia, under our own jurisdiction, with the chance at being advertised through anyone looking at another wikia site. All of the time I'll be looking at WoWwiki or Guild Wars wiki and I'll see games that look interesting being advertised as "Up in popularity this week!". They only have two serious contributors over there, despite being on PunkBunnie. Perhaps we could strike a deal to be advertised on PunkBunnie but. PBwiki isn't worth the merge over. 02:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *Well let me say that, were this "merge" to happen, it would consist of me copying this database to their servers. Legally, they have to change their license, and for any of us in our right minds to exist, they'd have to get some anti-spam going. With Wikia though, all of that nonsense is done for us. Like I said I don't really care either way. In fact, I'm not even counting my own vote; I just used it to try and get others to respond. I haven't touched the EE Forums in forever, but that's also a good place to attract people. Welcome back, by the way. :] 22:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I personally don't think this would be a good move. This site, however, seems to be more directed towards information regarding the game. I took a look at PBwiki a little while ago, and found that navigating through their wiki was considerably more difficult than what we've got going on here. While the merge might mean more users, I just dont think it's worth it. Foxxpaw Ruath 00:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Image filename convention Image filename convention